Incomprensible
by Murderdn
Summary: Alfred era un adulto y no comprendía muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, cómo Arthur podía seguir a su lado, sin decir nada malo después de haber tenido sexo con él que tenía doce años. Tampoco sabía, cómo podían ser felices viviendo escondidos. USUK, Shota.


Me bajó un poco la penita, hice este fic Shota, espero que les guste, a pesar de todo me sigue encantando esta pareja, Arthur es taaaan lindooo pequeñito, debería haber más jejeje ^w^, tiene "insinuaciones de sexo y algo de ello", sería la máxima advertencia.

Esto es AU y Shota.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, no veo que aquí se diga "donar dinero a la autora", así que es claro que no es por fines de lucro.

* * *

Alfred lo aceptaba, no era en especial brillante, cuando uno ve droga, si no quiere viciarse no se acerca a ella, si alguien ve fuego, por más atrayente que sea no lo toca, si él era un adulto profesional de veinticuatro y la persona que lo atraía sexual y amorosamente era un niño de doce…bueno, es lógico, no había que ser un genio con diploma para saber que hay que hacer en ese caso.

Lo sabe, no es tonto. Simplemente es incomprensible.

Igual que ese muchacho que lo atrae hasta el pecado. Ese chico es incomprensible, sus ojos de verde esperanza, que a veces, en medio de la oscuridad se ven acuosos, esos labios, que besa recurrentemente deslizando su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, ahogándolo sin aire, sintiendo las pequeñas manitos en su cabellera, escondidos debajo de la cama lo desnuda, como un simple juego, esas piernas, que acaricia provocando suaves cosquillas y sonrojos en el menor, como lo muerde, como lo devora poco a poco mientras el pequeño gime con desesperación su nombre.

Ahora, en tiempo real están los dos sentados en el sillón.

-¿Quieres hacerlo Alfred?- lo observa, con su irresistible mirada.

Estaba arriba de él, como lo calentaba su fino traserito, pequeño y duro sentado arriba del pantalón que deja ver una erección, suspira, mira hacia otro lado, pero ese pequeño inglés de doce años no lo permite.

Y lo comienza a tocar… Alfred deja que lo haga. No podía negarse. Llevaban cuatro meses así, desde la última vez que abusó de él. Porque debió llorar, porque debió acusarlo a sus padres, pero no, nada había pasado, el mismo inglés lo invitaba a su habitación, él se desnudaba delante del americano, él acariciaba su entrepierna mientras el mayor le pedía razón a su mente y alguna que otra palabra de desaprobación.

Jones después de eso lo toca, al igual que el chico, pero más profundamente, el pequeño pene entre sus manos hasta ponerse duro, las nalgas pequeñas y duritas, suaves, donde deja reposar dedos húmedos, el chiquillo se aferra gritando, Alfred sonríe precavido mientras camina con él en brazos, lo oculta entre las sábanas, porque ese lugar era suyo y de nadie más.

Y lo escucha gemir cuando empieza a arremeterlo, sintiendo la pequeña boca buscando la suya.

Porque aquello que hacía no tenía razón de ser.

Era ilógico.

Alfred no lo comprendía, quería hacerlo mas no podía.

Y Arthur lo recuerda, el día en que Alfred le trajo unos muñequitos, unos que le gustaban bastante, eran antiguos, unos soldados. Porque nadie se había acordado que era su cumpleaños, por algo ese estadounidense lo cuidaba cuando llegaba del colegio, salía más temprano que sus padres. Y eran felices. Sin comprenderlo, con pocas horas al día viéndose lo eran, Alfred llegaba a las siete a cuidar a Arthur después de su trabajo. Sus padres trabajaban de noche.

Aunque vivían en su mundo sin reglas, sin prejuicios y sin dolor, siempre algo debe ocurrir.

Hasta ese día fueron felices, el pequeño inglés lo recuerda con una sonrisa pequeña y dolorosa, después de tener un momento acaramelado con el mayor, cuando llegaron sus padres, cuando llegó la policía, el ruido, los gritos.

Los gritos de él, los gritos de Alfred pidiéndole que lo soltara, que sólo él tenía que irse.

Inmoral, pedófilo, mal nacido y violador, eso escuchaba.

¿Por qué su madre y padre le decían algo así a Alfred?

Lo habían descubierto, habían puesto una cámara alarmados por una marca que no pudo evitar dejar la noche anterior, no fue precavido, su amor nunca lo fue. Porque quizás era imposible, imposible e incomprensible delante de todos. Y cuando sus padres lo abrazan...poco a poco Jones le dice que ese es el adiós, su corazón se rompe.

Se rompe en dos y empieza a llorar, alzando las manos tratando de abrazarlo una vez más, sólo una le bastaba, quería oír a Jones decirle "I love you", no quería que se lo llevaran, era la única persona que realmente lo amaba.

Porque odia que Mom le esté diciendo "No te preocupes, no lo verás más", mientras su Daddy la apoya y le dice que esta será la última vez que verá a Alfred.

Porque allí, junto a esos malvados hombres se va el amor de su infancia y quizás, de toda su vida.

-Arthur, no llores, recuerda que tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso del mundo…-rió el norteamericano mientras los policías lo tomaban desde ambos brazos, arrastrándole hacia afuera.

El pequeña gritaba, detenido por sus padres, no quería que se lo llevaran, lloraba, le rogaba a su madre que Jones no se fuera, pero su madre mira a Alfred con asco, todos lo miran mal, pero en los ojos repletos en lágrimas del pequeño no cabía odio, quería correr hacia él, lo único que ve después de eso es al americano sonreírle, para hacerle una última pregunta, de las que siempre hace.

-¿Por qué esto… es tan incompren-sible…Arthur?-la sonrisa se va alejando, el corazón del pequeño se va destrozando.

Y llora, sus padres lo acogen, creyendo que lo acaban de salvar. Pero no era así, el pequeño siguió llorando, repitiendo su nombre, porque sus padres no eran la esperanza que él necesitaba, ahora y siempre su héroe sería Jones, lo sabía, él escaparía de los hombres vestidos de azul, los asquerosos policías… y vendría a llevárselo, escapar juntos.

Serían felices, en esa casa que prometieron tener. Sin razón, sólo iban a sonreír porque sí.

Porque la mayor felicidad era tenerlo allí, con él. Y cuando lo volviera a ver podría decírselo, repetirle una y otra vez con la voz trizada "I love you", aquellas palabras cortas pero con demasiado significado. Porque Arthur tampoco comprendió porque no fue capaz de decírselo antes, todas esas veces que Alfred se lo preguntaba.

Y Arthur aún hoy espera volver a verlo, porque quería responderle. No era una respuesta muy brillante ni tampoco apresurada, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que ese americano volvía a su memoria. -No era incomprensible A-Alfred…-sonríe suavemente, recordando al mayor acariciando su cara, diciéndole día tras día que tiene la sonrisa más hermosa de todas.

Porque ya han pasado más de dos años y aún espera verlo.

–Sólo era amor Alfred, sólo era eso…- y aquella era toda la respuesta que tenía para el norteamericano.

Quizás el amor era algo así, más que algo físico, racional o mental, quizás siempre sería así… totalmente incomprensible.

* * *

El amor es así, extraño. A Alfred lo trasladaron de penitenciaria, sus padres nunca se preocuparon de saber lo que realmente sentía Arthur, ahora ni nunca, por eso, aún hoy no sabe de Alfred. Quizás haga una pequeña conti para que acabe bien.

Quizás Alfred no era tan brillante, pero estoy segura, que al igual que Arthur de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que amaba a Arthur. Adoro el USxShota!UK ;w;!

PD: Siento ausentarme, uno que otro problema, si continúan estaré lenta, si es que no, esta misma semanita les subo un lemon shota.


End file.
